Perdidos
by Borracuda
Summary: Após o termino do relacionamento House e Cuddy se vêem perdidos longe um do outro.


Perdidos. Desde o termino do namoro tem sido assim, se sentiam perdidos. Ter que lidar com as indiferenças, como se existisse um muro de cem metros dos dividindo. A cada dia a dor aumentava, querer não é poder e eles não tinham coragem de fazer nada por medo, receio de sofrer novamente. Um amor que durou longos anos trancado dentro deles não poderia acabar assim, e não foi assim do nada. Um relacionamento banhado de cobranças e uma necessidade de confiança que crescia a cada dia. Desde o começo ela sabia como seria o relacionamento com ele. Ela sabia que em algum momento ela iria se machucar e iria machuca-lo, mas ainda assim resolveu entrar no relacionamento o trouxe mais perto de si ao apresentar seu bem mais precioso, sua menina. Ela sentia necessidade de ter o afago dele, o seu apego e tudo estava correndo bem, ambas as partes estavam satisfeitas, estavam felizes.

 **Eu perco o chão**

 **Eu não acho as palavras**

 **Eu ando tão triste**

 **Eu ando pela sala**

 **Eu perco a hora**

 **Eu chego no fim**

 **Eu deixo a porta aberta**

 **Eu não moro mais em mim**

As noites de frio já não existiam, o amor queimava a pele, era gostoso se sentir assim, eles se sentiam vivos, revigorados, sentiam acima de tudo a felicidade transborda dentro dos corações. O amor é bom, a sensação de segurança era entorpecente, mas a paixão tinha os invadidos e morrer afogado nela não era algum de se ver. A cada dia eles queriam mais e mais, o cheiro, o toque, os caricias, o sorriso de satisfação no rosto de ambos ao termino do ato era o grito de aleluia aos deuses. Se perdiam no olhar, no mar de azul, ela entregou seu coração e ele e ele já tinha entregado o dele a muitos anos. O eu te amo agora era necessário, não com tanta frequência, mas era bom de se ouvir mesmo sabendo que ações valem mais que palavras.

 **Eu perco as chaves de casa**

 **Eu perco o freio**

 **Estou em milhares de cacos**

 **Eu estou ao meio**

 **Onde será**

 **Que você está agora?**

Mais no meio do caminho eles se perderam, perguntando hoje onde estão? As noites agora são de frio e dor, dor essa que nenhum remédio faça passar e não existe medico que vá dar solução a esse caso. Ela o culpando por não mudar e ele a culpando por querer que ele mudasse sabendo que um dos mantras dele é de que as pessoas não mudam. O adeus tinha tomado partido dela e agora ela carregava o peso de levar toda a carga de raiva dele. As noites que eram dela agora estavam sendo com outras. Ao pensar nisso seu coração gritava para ela, pedia socorro, "mais uma chance minha cara menina, um perdão, só diga mais uma vez que o ama, se dê essa oportunidade, dê mais uma chance a ele, o ame como se fosse a última vez, dê novamente o grito de aleluia que os deuses gostam de receber".

 **Eu perco o chão**

 **Eu não acho as palavras**

 **Eu ando tão triste**

 **Eu ando pela sala**

 **Eu perco a hora**

 **Eu chego no fim**

 **Eu deixo a porta aberta**

 **Eu não moro mais em mim**

Ele a desejava todos os dias, depois de tê-la em seus braços e depois deixa-la ir doía mais do que não tê-la. Mil mulheres poderiam estar em sua cama, mas nenhuma seria ela, nenhuma chegava aos seus pés, ele a queria, a desejava, seu corpo pedia o dela e sua dor emocional e física aumenta a cada dia. Se sentia mais ranzinza, mas para ele não importava. A forma grosseira de lhe tratava era sua forma de dizer que estava sofrendo. O piano e o velho Whisky voltaram a fazer companhia o Vicodin... O Vicodin sempre foi sua perdição. Um dia ele acreditou que ela fosse sua perdição, mas nunca esteve tão enganado. Hoje sentado prontamente em frente ao seu piano suspira a procura de seu cheiro e não encontra. Do que adianta está rodeado de tantas pessoas e ao mesmo se sentir sozinho. Assim como o coração dela pedia o dele chorava e em prantos pedia para que ela voltasse. Onde ela estaria agora? O que estaria fazendo? Com algum pretendente? Será que ele ainda tinha o direto de estragar um encontro dela? Não. Ele sabia disso!

Ele queria correr até ela e dizer que não podia ser assim e ela queria fazer o mesmo. Eles queriam mais uma chance, eles sabiam disso, mas qual dos iria dar o braço a torce, qual deles iria deixar o orgulho de lado e iria pedi perdão primeiro seguido de um volta pra mim?

 **Eu perco as chaves de casa**

 **Eu perco o freio**

 **Estou em milhares de cacos**

 **Eu estou ao meio**

 **Onde será**

 **Que você está agora?**

Que se dane o orgulho, eles precisam um do outro para viver e naquela noite as coisas iriam voltar ao seu curso, seguindo seu caminho certo. Ele precisava do beijo dela e ela do seu abraço, da sua proteção, queria poder cuidar novamente dele. Ele não sabia o que iria dizer, mas iria tentar. Uma última vez.

Ela já tinha seu rumo traçado saberia que sua dor só iria aumentar estando longe dele. Ela fez suas suplicas e seguiu o caminho que fez durante muito tempo, pedindo que desse certo, ela já não aguentava mais chorar por ele, o balde tinha sido chutado e agora já não dava para voltar atrás. Estacionou em frente à sua casa e naquela noite fria de quarta-feira ela estava decida a tê-lo de volta. Desceu do carro e a poucos passos estava em frente a porta o medo de bater e encontra alguém com ele lhe doía a alma, mas ainda assim ela resolveu bater e ao abri se surpreendeu ao vê-lo pronto para sair. O mundo parecia ter parado de girar, tudo congelou e os olhos deles tinham parado fixados um no outro. Nenhum dos dois havia dito uma palavra por segundos que pareciam uma eternidade, se perde no olha um do outro era um calmante a alma, mas aqueles olhares eram de suplica, um pedido de perdão e por um segundo involuntário ele ergueu a mão e a trouxe para perto, para um abraço, o afago que eles desejavam, que necessitavam agora estava ali. Nesse momento nada precisava ser dito, apenas sentido, ele levantou seu rosto e viu que nunca havia desejado uma mulher como desejava aquela que estava em seus braços. Aproximou seus lábios aos dela e com um ato delicado os selou. Um beijo singelo contendo toda a saudade que tinham. Realmente agora não tinha mais volta para nenhum dos dois.

 **Eu perco as chaves de casa**

 **Eu perco o freio**

 **Estou em milhares de cacos**

 **Eu estou ao meio**

 **Onde será**

 **Que você está agora?**

Estavam cansados de mentir para si em acreditar que poderiam viver longe um do outro. Um novo passo haviam dado, na verdade um salto de fé de ambas as partes. A insegurança poderiam querer assusta-los, mas agora eles estavam preparados. Agora eles sabiam onde estavam e de onde nunca deveriam ter saído.


End file.
